Lo último que se pierde
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: En una pequeña mochila guardan las pertenencias de sus antiguos amigos. Hikari fue quien guardó allí los digivices de los otros. Son lo único que conservan de ellos, son el ancla en la realidad. Son lo único a lo que se aferran y lo que no pueden dejar atrás.


El mundo y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen.

Inspirado por la canción ' _Absolution'_ de _The Pretty Reckless._

* * *

 **Lo último que se pierde**

 _"...es la esperanza"_

* * *

En la oscuridad, sin protección contra la marea de los sueños, Patamon sueña.

Sueña con formas de colores que se destiñen antes de volver a brillar con un nuevo tono. Sueña con risas que no escuchó jamás y llantos que no puede dejar de oír. Sueña con estruendosos ruidos y el dulce sonido de una armónica mezclándose en una nueva sinfonía. Sueña ilusiones que se vuelven realidad y esconde recuerdos en cajas que irán hacia el olvido. En sueños todo parece posible y factible, natural y feliz. En sueños, el pasado vive y el presente ya no es.

Pero, entonces, _despierta_.

Permanece un minuto inmóvil, encerrado en un espacio entre el descanso y la vigilia. Un limbo, el purgatorio. A veces cree que siempre ha estado allí y otras que ha sido mucho peor, que no tiene sentido intentar escapar de la situación de cada día. En el sueño, todo parece posible. En la realidad, nada lo es. Y no puede quedarse en la que escogería, porque él es de los últimos que quedan. Porque tiene que _resistir_ un poco más, porque ya casi termina.

Cuando finalmente despierta, _cuando elige despertar_ , se vuelve hacia un lado y sonríe al ver que no está solo. Nunca lo ha estado pero la visión lo consuela más que el pensamiento. Takeru es cálido y real, fuerte y vulnerable mientras duerme con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de escapar de lo que los rodea. Es lo que Patamon más lamenta de sus sueños, que solo le pertenecen y no puede compartirlos con la única persona que los _necesita_. El rostro de su amigo es ceniciento, el cabello alguna vez rubio, parece haber perdido el color dorado en algún sitio. Los párpados son oscuros, los labios no pueden recordar como sonreír.

Patamon es el único que recuerda.

—Takeru, Takeru… _Takeru_.

Aún puede ver la luz en la mirada azul cuando la enfrenta y eso le da algo de paz. Está envuelta entre sombras, escondida entre el dolor y la angustia, nublada por las lágrimas pero _allí_ está. Y duele no poder hacer nada para encender ese brillo débil pero no cree que algo pueda cambiarlo, no. Eran Hikari y Tailmon quienes reflejaban mejor la luz en los corazones de aquellos que las conocían. Y ellas ya no están. Lo intentaron, lo intentaron… Pero no pudieron.

—Estoy _despierto_.

El joven luce perdido, pero siempre lo parece así que está bien, es normal para esos tiempos. Patamon lo prefiere a la oscuridad que vio en él hace apenas unas semanas —¿eran semanas o simples horas eternas?—, cuando el último vestigio de luz se extinguió en las tinieblas. Cuando Hikari decidió que había tenido suficiente y se enfrentó a la oscuridad que quería poseerla, intentando conseguir un milagro. Takeru no habló durante una eternidad después de eso.

No se inmuta ante el gesto desdeñoso que aparece en el rostro de Takeru cuando los dos se sientan en el suelo ennegrecido por cenizas. No hablan más que lo necesario, no se miran más que lo suficiente. Y no es diferente a lo que pasó el día anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior. Lo reconoce por lo que es, una advertencia, un recordatorio, y se aleja. Sabe que existen días más difíciles que otros, instantes en los que él mismo no soporta ver los ojos azules de Takeru y momentos en los que su compañero parece despreciar la cercanía. Sabe que esos días son el común denominador en esa época. Y duele.

 _Duele_ , sí, en lo más hondo. Pero tienen que vivir con demasiadas heridas ya. Y Patamon piensa que dejar que eso siga haciendo estragos cada vez que ocurre parece bastante inútil en comparación. A veces es más difícil, nunca fue fácil para empezar. Hace lo que puede, igual que Takeru.

Los dos tienen formas muy distintas de enfrentar esos días de memoria. La mirada de Takeru es dura, sabe que recuerda cosas que ya no existen. Y cosas que ya no pueden existir. Recuerda como el cielo solía ser, como su vida solía ser. Patamon busca consuelo, no en los ojos de la esperanza sino en sus sueños, en sueños que hablan de épocas que parecen felices a pesar de la certeza que no lo eran. La felicidad no es lo que anhela, es la vida. Pero despierta y entonces ya no puede seguir pensando en lo que tenían.

Tienen que resistir _un poco más._

Ese día se cumplen tres años sin Sora y Piyomon, sin el amor que ellas brindaban y el calor de su consuelo. La semana anterior eran dos con la inocencia de Palmon y Mimi perdida, con la ausencia dolorosa de su corazón puro. Incontables meses con la corrupción gobernando el mundo y sumergiéndolo en las tinieblas más oscuras. Innumerables días, interminables noches. Patamon no está seguro del tiempo que ha pasado, no le interesa tampoco. Hace mucho perdió la curiosidad, hace años. Cuando Koushiro se fue y Tentomon desapareció.

Su camino está lleno de penumbras, pero no es necesaria mucha luz mientras puedan encenderla en sus corazones. Patamon a veces duda de estar cuerdo, la voluntad de Takeru _siempre_ lo sorprende.

—Debemos seguir moviéndonos. Debemos seguir.

Huir es la única forma de sobrevivir en ese sitio de muerte. Es la única opción que les queda aunque no sabe cuanto tiempo les resultará efectiva. Puede sentir que está cerca, todo está demasiado cerca y demasiado lejos. Taichi y Agumon estarían decepcionados o, al menos, eso piensa Patamon. Porque siempre habían el motor de su grupo, los que guiaban entre las más oscuras profundidades. Pero el valor fue el primero en abandonarlos, se los robaron demasiado pronto para que no supiesen como obrar. La amistad se extinguió poco después de la faz de la tierra de la mano de Yamato y Gabumon. Para que no tuviesen por qué luchar, para que tuviesen que rendirse.

Pero se olvidaron de la _esperanza_. Y lo que ellos deben hacer hará que los elegidos del valor y la amistad se sientan orgullosos, lo sabe. Y con ello se consuela.

Takeru se levanta y mira el cielo negro. No es de noche pero el sol no se ve, no puede recordar como eran los días despejados. Inhala y exhala, profundamente. Alista sus pertenencias y se levanta, dejando lo que no pueden mantener.

En una pequeña mochila guardan las pertenencias de sus antiguos amigos, compañeros, hermanos. Hikari fue quien guardó allí los digivices de los otros, la que inició con aquella tradición. Las lágrimas de ambos eran tibias en aquel entonces y los demás ya parecían luchar contra la desazón que los embargaba. También fue ella quien tuvo que guardar el digivice de Jou. A Takeru le temblaban las manos cada vez que pensaba en el sacrificio de su amigo de cabello oscuro y, más aún, cuando algo le recordaba al niño de la sinceridad. El mayor de los elegidos se sacrificó para que ellos pudiesen salvarse, para que pudiesen concretar la misión que les encomendaron. _Gomamon también_ , piensa, porque nunca dudó en seguirlo. Ningún digimon duda a la hora de la verdad: Tailmon no lo hizo al ir tras Hikari cuando se enfrentaron a la oscuridad.

Son lo único que conservan de ellos, son el ancla en la realidad. Son lo único a lo que se aferran y lo que no pueden dejar atrás. Casi les hace sentir que no están solos en el mundo abandonado.

 _Si logramos hacer esto_ , piensa, _es por ellos_. Por todos ellos.

—Vamos, Patamon, tenemos algo que hacer.

No es el momento de pensar. No lo es. Takeru ignora el sonido de los digivices que chocan en su mochila a causa del movimiento. Hay dos que nunca guarda. Uno es el suyo, el otro le _pertenece_ — _siempre le pertenecerá_ — a Hikari.

Los pasos se hacen dificultosos a medida que avanzan por la colina y más allá. Patamon se esfuerza por no perder el ritmo, porque no puede rezagarse demasiado en ese mundo espinoso y corrupto. Porque detenerse puede ser un error, porque ya lo ha sido antes, porque no pueden darse el lujo de fallar una vez más. Y porque ya no tienen fuerzas para seguir.

Se detienen. El tiempo lo hace con ellos.

— _Patamon_.

Y cuando se vuelve hacia Takeru, cuando lo ve a los ojos oscurecidos, entiende. La súplica está escrita en el horror de su cara, el dolor vibra en sus manos temblorosas.

 _Ya es tarde_ , piensa. Tal vez siempre lo fue. Y en ese lugar que no es ninguno, la oscuridad se los traga.

(...)

* * *

 **N/A** : La historia de un mundo ¿Post- _apocalíptico_? Sin mucho contexto. ¿Será algo más en el futuro? No estoy segura, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
